Play with my Mind
by Chittering
Summary: Komyou and Ukoku have been assigned a quest to journey to the distant west. Danger is certain, but they will soon find that there are a lot more interesting things to do than battle demons...


-----

Welcome to the first chapter of "Play with my Mind." I intend this to be a bit of a lengthy operation... speed at which it is completed depending on interest I get... time... and inspiration. The stars of this fic are going to be Komyou and Ukoku Sanzo, characters you vaguely get to know in the anime and get a more personal view of in the manga.

I highly recommend checking out the manga for insight into a relationship that is intriguing at the very least.

I'm doing this for fun, so I'd prefer no criticisms. Just trying to enjoy myself with some of my favorite anime characters, and hopefully you will too.

Enough of the intro... I can't think of anything else profound to say...

Enjoy.

- Chittering

-----

_Why does it feel like you're always laughing at me? No matter what I do, no matter what I say, I see it lurking there behind your innocent smile. Some day, I'll wipe that smile off your face. _

_  
Some day. _

_  
Some day I'll make you mine._

"Neh, so did the Sanbutsushin have anything interesting to say this time around, Komyou?"

Komyou let out one long exhalation of smoke before answering. "Don't they always?"

Ukoku's eyes rolled at the typically Komyou-ish answer. "That interesting, huh? Just tell me if they ever say anything pertinent."

"What do you consider pertinent?"

Ukoku resisted the urge to quip back at the older monk. Beating Komyou in debates wouldn't make him any less cryptic, overall more trouble than it was worth. Ukoku drew in a deep breath instead, focusing on trying to work around Komyou's habits. "Well, I'd consider pertinent anything that directly affected me."

Komyou seemed to consider this for a moment, sucking on the pipe thoughtfully. "Well, this would qualify."

Komyou was being more difficult than usual tonight. Ukoku thought that it translated into Komyou-playfulness, but wasn't quite sure. Since he wasn't quite sure of anything about Komyou, though, he let that thought slide.

And he could be just as difficult as Komyou if he wanted to.

"Hmm... are you going to make me guess?" A rustle of robes accompanied the movement of Ukoku wrapping a slender arm about Komyou's waist. Ukoku's eyes stung from the ribbon of smoke drifting his way, but it was a small price for being close to the sanzo priest.

Komyou glanced merrily down at Ukoku. "Curiosity is the spice of life, you know."

A snort of laughter that Ukoku couldn't quite block bubbled out of his throat. "That is _variety_, Komyou... Variety is the spice of life."

"My mistake," replied Komyou mildly, ending on a silence that seemed to complement the cool autumn night.

Since Komyou hadn't told him to move it, the arm stayed. Ukoku let himself drift closer to the figure beside him, halo of warmth drawing him enticingly over. His hand hooked on Komyou's sash, arm drooping sedately while he watched Komyou blow out another plume.

"They've sent us on a mission." It took Ukoku a moment to realize that Komyou had spoken and a moment longer to process what he had just said. When he did, his face twisted disappointedly and he shook his head with annoyance.

"What now? If I have to retrieve some other dusty relic from a dusty ruin I might just quit." Ukoku had a strong suspicion that the Sanbutsushin liked to give him busy work and it wasn't a thought that he particularly relished. He had been more than a little resentful of their use of his time lately... Sending him on "quests" that a novice could have easily succeeded on.

But this time... A mission for both Komyou and himself? That had the possibility of being interesting. More than interesting...

Komyou smiled again, starlight casting strange shadows in pale eyes. "I'm afraid that we won't be back in this area for a time, so you may want to say goodbye to anyone who might miss you. This is a lengthy assignment that the gods have decided to present us."

Eyes as black as the darkness between those stars watched back, intense in their scrutiny. "Where are we going?"

"Westward... To India."


End file.
